


sleep your life away (with me)

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Series: The Barry/Eddie Tumblr Prompt Extravaganza '15 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caitlin Knows All, Established Relationship, Hurt!Barry, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Protective!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eddie knows, Barry gets hurt, and Caitlin knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep your life away (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [this](http://sammyshutyourcakehole.tumblr.com/post/111091401051/barry-eddie-established-relationship-eddie) ask on Tumblr: established relationship, Eddie knows, Barry gets hurt.
> 
> I have a feeling the anon who asked this wanted angst, but I wasn't feeling like it when I started writing this and Caitlin wrote herself into the mix (because some people have too much influence over me), so this is what came out. 
> 
> Thank you [define_serenity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity) for encouraging me. I love you. <3
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Enjoy! :-)

“Twenty-five fractures, a ruptured eardrum, and one perforated lung,” Caitlin says as she peels the bloodied latex gloves from her fingers. “That’s a new record, Barry.”

She turns back to him after she throws them in the trash, smiles even though there’s a gleam of reprimand in her eyes. Barry smiles back, glances at Eddie as Eddie releases an overlong breath, and swallows a twinge of remorse when Caitlin rests a compassionate hand on Eddie’s arm.

“He’s going to be fine,” she tells Eddie, squeezing, and Eddie’s hand comes up to wrap around hers, lingers.

Barry watches as a look passes between them, Eddie’s lips stretching around a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes—Barry’s fault. Barry looks away, at his own hands fidgeting on his lap, but not before Caitlin glances at him with a small frown.

“Is everything okay between you two?” she asks, her eyes tracing a path between him and Eddie.

Barry shifts under her scrutiny, still not used to this bond that’s grown between them. Caitlin’s developed something akin to a sixth sense when it comes to him and Eddie; sometimes, she doesn’t even have to ask—she’ll give Eddie a look and Eddie’s shoulders will sag as she pulls him into a hug, consoling him for whatever misfortune may have happened to him at work, or at home, like today.

Barry watches in silence as she does exactly that, her hands skating up Eddie's back, rubbing over a spot that only she and Barry know will make Eddie's bones melt.

Tiredness seeps from Eddie’s pores in waves as he pulls away from her and gives Barry a glance. Barry opens his mouth to speak, an apology lodged somewhere in his chest, but the words have escaped him. Eddie shakes his head—disappointed, maybe—and releases his grip on Caitlin’s hand so he can make his way to where Barry is, lowering his mouth to Barry’s.

Barry lets his eyes flutter shut, loses himself in Eddie’s taste—more coffee than usual, today—as Eddie’s tongue slides along his. Barry whimpers into the kiss when his body starts to complain about the exertion, and Eddie pulls away for a breath.

“I’m sorry,” Barry breathes out. His forehead falls against Eddie’s. “I’m so sorry, Eddie. I didn’t mean to—”

“Promise me you’ll never do this again,” Eddie interrupts, his words whispered against Barry’s mouth, teeth nipping at Barry’s lip before adding, “I know you want to keep this city safe, Bar, but who’s keeping _you_ safe?”

“You are,” Barry says, smiles even though Eddie doesn’t return the gesture. He glances at Caitlin, who’s watching them from her spot at the door, her arms crossed over her chest, and nods in her direction. “Caitlin is.”

Eddie looks over his shoulder, at her, and then back at Barry, shakes his head. She raises her eyebrows at Barry and Barry sighs, falling back against the bed. 

There’s no use in fighting when it’s two against one.

Barry rubs at his eyes, listens to the clack of Caitlin’s heels against the floor for a moment before opening them to find her at his side, next to Eddie.

She places her hand on his, lets her thumb run over his bruised knuckles, says, “I'm always looking out for you,” she glances at Eddie and back at him, pauses, “both of you, but I can’t do that if you don’t let me.”

“I'm sorry, but I can't. I can’t put you in harm’s way—”

“And you can put yourself?” Eddie cuts through him. “I’ve been a detective and she’s been a doctor longer than you’ve had your powers, Allen. I think we can take care of ourselves.”

Barry flinches at Eddie’s tone, glances at Caitlin for solace. She moves her hand to his forearm, squeezes it, smiles at him like it’s a peace offering.

“Can I give you some advice?” she says, watching them, and doesn’t wait for a response because she knows she doesn’t need to, not when it comes to them. “Go home. Order takeout. Eat. Snuggle up on that amazing bed of yours.” After a beat, she adds, “No funny business.”

Barry opens his mouth to protest, but Eddie’s has already covered his. He closes his eyes, moves his fingers to Eddie’s hair despite his bones not having healed completely and ignores the pain in order to tug Eddie closer, to taste the promise on Eddie’s lips and whisper into the kiss, “Take me home, Detective.”

***

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” Barry says around a smile as Eddie places him down onto the bed.

Eddie raises his eyebrows, stretching his arms above his head to relieve some of the pressure on his muscles. (Barry isn’t as slender as he looks when you have to carry him up ten flights of stairs because the elevator doesn’t work.)

“Child’s play,” Eddie replies, laughs as he leans down to press a kiss to Barry’s lips. “Besides, your _personal physician_ wouldn’t be pleased if I’d let you walk up here all on your own.”

Barry hums into Eddie’s mouth, tugs at his tie as he says, chuckles, “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to make Caitlin mad if I were you.”

Eddie mutters a response without paying attention to it, more concerned about his tie being suddenly undone, along with his belt. 

“ _Allen_ ,” he warns, but Barry only smiles wider, undoes the buttons on Eddie’s shirt without using his speed this time, presses his mouth to Eddie’s chest, eases a hand down into Eddie’s boxers.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Barry whispers, stills his hand around Eddie until Eddie gives him a small nod, and then his lips shape around a smirk.

Eddie kisses it right off Barry’s face, presses Barry back against the mattress and lets Barry undress him with a leisureliness that can’t be anything other than deliberate. 

Barry winces as Eddie slides the S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt over his head. Eddie hesitates, traces his hands over the bruises on Barry’s chest and ribs, watches as confusion dances in Barry’s eyes for a moment.

“I can’t let you do this,” Eddie finally whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to Barry’s mouth.

Barry murmurs a complaint into the kiss, sighs when Eddie breaks them apart. Eddie rolls to the side, lands on the empty spot next to him, and the bed creaks in protest, mimicking Barry’s tone:

“Why not?”

“Doctor’s orders,” Eddie says, and he’s only half-joking. He grabs his boxers and lifts his hips off the bed so he can slide them back on, not missing the way Barry’s eyes follow the movement. He smiles, presses a kiss to Barry’s still-injured shoulder when he’s done, says, “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Barry makes a noise in his chest, like a wounded puppy—Eddie chuckles, kisses him again—and takes Eddie’s hand in his, guides it to his navel and gives it a small push in what seems like a miserable attempt to make Eddie change his mind.

He sighs in defeat when Eddie shakes his head and slides his hand back up to Barry’s chest, thumb brushing up against a nipple as a promise.

“Hey,” Eddie says, smiles. “You need to rest. Just a couple of hours, okay?”

Barry nods. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s—”

“Not about this,” Barry cuts him off, gesturing between them. He gestures at himself, “About this. I should’ve listened to you, Eddie, but I—” he lets the sentence die, shakes his head as if there aren’t enough words for him to say.

“Babe, it’s _okay_ ,” Eddie reassures him. He waits for Barry’s smile before he adds, “I just want to be able to have your back.”

Barry opens his mouth to speak, but Eddie’s phone interrupts him. Eddie sighs, fishes his phone from the jacket lying on the floor, and smiles as he sees Caitlin’s name in bold letters on the screen, along with the snowflake emoji Barry put next to it.

“Hey,” he says, tossing his phone over to Barry, “looks like someone else wants to have your back.”

Barry’s eyebrows come together in a frown before his entire face breaks into a smile. He swipes a finger over the screen, taps on it a few times, and Caitlin’s voice suddenly fills the silence, “Eddie?”

“Hey, Cait,” Eddie says, settling back on the bed.

“Did you get home alright?” she asks, and Barry gives Eddie an amused look at her concerned tone. “Is he behaving?”

“I am,” Barry pipes up before Eddie has a chance to reply. “Don’t believe anything he says.”

Caitlin goes silent for a long moment. Slowly, she adds, “I’m coming over,” and hangs up.

Barry sighs in defeat, says, “She knows, doesn’t she?” through a chuckle as he hands Eddie’s phone back to him.

Eddie places it on the nightstand without bothering to look as he chases Barry’s mouth, whispers, “Yeah, because you _never_ behave, Allen.” 

Barry hums in agreement, tugs at Eddie’s hair, and adds, “Touché.”


End file.
